shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor (SF2)
Emperor is the fifth and final bodyguard of Titan, met in Act VII: Chapter 3. Like all other bodyguards of Titan, he is the evil counterpart of Shadow from another dimension. In that dimension, he was not strong enough to resist the pull of Shadow Energy and ended up getting corrupted by it. After defeating Shogun in that dimension, he had become the new ruler of Ivory City. Emperor is an evil tyrant who considers himself to be superior than others, and has an absolute hatred for commoners. Since he vanquished its previous ruler, he claims that the Ivory City was his to rule by rights. He says that Shadow was weak and represented the "quintessential" of all the things he hated about common people. After his defeat, he curses Shadow and conceitedly claims that his followers would flay him alive should he dare sets foot in his kingdom. Equipment Emperor uses Cobra's Tooth as his weapon of choice. He wears Inferno Carapace as Armor. His ranged weapons of choice are Mortal Thorns. He uses Wrath of Flame as Magic. Perks and Enchantments Emperor utilizes perks and enchantments that help him with his attacks and defense (just like Shadow, Titan's other bodyguards, May, Titan himself, and some underworld bosses). *'Cobra' A 100% chance that during first 3 seconds of a round Emperor's First Strike would reduce players' health by 15% (20% in Eclipse replays). *'Avenger' A 60% chance to trigger Avenger, which grants a Critical Hit with with 141% damage for 5 seconds after receiving a Critical Hit. *'Martial Spirit' A 50% chance to increase Emperor's magic recharge from a successful unarmed attack by 100%. *'Block Breaker' A 25% chance (35% in Eclipse replays) to bypass players' blocks. *'Ricochet' A 50% chance to block all damage from an incoming ranged attack. *'Magic Recharge' Emperor's Cobra's Tooth is enchanted with Magic Recharge, giving him chance to increase his magic recharge from a successful hit by 300%. *'Damage Absorption' Emperor's Armor and head are enchanted with Damage Absorption, giving him a chance to absorb all damage dealt to his body and head by a single strike. *'Lifesteal' Emperor's ranged weapons are enchanted with Lifesteal, giving him a chance on every successful hit to replenish his health by 250% of the damage dealt to the players. Reward * 1,040 Credits * 8,000,000 XP Quotes * Kneel, peasant, and behold your sovereign, who rules with an iron hand! When Shogun's head touched the ground, I took his kingdom - it was mine by rights! - Emperor's first words * You're meek, Shadow. People left to their own will shall soon destroy the State. And you are the quintessence of everything that I hate about commoners! - Before fighting him * Cur, mongrel! Should you ever dare to trespass my kingdom, my vassals will flay you alive! - After he is defeated Trivia * Cobra's Tooth wielded by Emperor has a different enchantment than the one in the shop. The Cobra's Tooth in the shop is enchanted with Poisoning; however, Cobra's Tooth wielded by Emperor has the Magic Recharge enchantment. * He and the other bodyguards of Titan (except for Guru) wield gem weapons. * He is the last bodyguard encountered in the game. Category:Titan's Bodyguards Category:Characters Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Enemies Category:Bodyguards